Doctor Who Classified: The Time Lady
by The Daniel Jackson-2001
Summary: The Doctor and Jethro Cane become surprised to the Doctor's granddaughter after she mysteriously teleported from a past version of the TARDIS.


_Susan, Susan, The One the Doctor missed the most._

In the middle of the time vortex, a bio-ship named the TARDIS voyages through time and space itself. Strangely enough, the ship is literally bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. It is in the form of a 1950s British police box. In the interior, the control room, or console room, looks like a futuristic complex. Sleeping against the wall are two humanoids, an old man and a teenage girl. The old man, known as the Doctor, is wearing black contemporary clothing from the Edwardian era and is holding a cane. The Doctor is a frail old man and yet was possessed of unexpected reserves of strength and will. The Doctor will also be the one destroy his home-world, Gallifrey.

The girl next to him is his young granddaughter, Susan Foreman. Susan is a level-headed and perky teenager with a 1960s women style hair due, her hair is also coconut colored. She is also very adventurous but yet sometimes one part of her wants to go home. One about Susan is unlike her grandfather, she is telepathy. In her future, the Doctor leaves Susan for so she can live her own life. But later in his life, the Doctor seems to regret leaving Susan.

When the two left their home-world, they were forced to land in 1963 London to do repairs. While the Doctor worked on the ship, Susan enrolled at a school named Coal Hill. Two of her teachers become curious into Susan's background and followed her to the Doctor's ship. The Doctor became fearful that the two teachers would give away the secret of the TARDIS; he whisks them away on the TARDIS against their will. They been with him ever since.

There is a beeping noise, it awakens Susan. She recognizes it as an alarm and starts to become fearful.

"Grandfather, wake up!" Susan yells in terror, shaking the crazy old man.

"What is it, my dear?!" Demands the Doctor. Before he could finish he hears the noise and becomes fearful. "Oh dear!"

The two walked over to the controls and noticed the scanner reporting a disturbance in the time vortex.

"We just need to our ship immediately." The Doctor assures his young granddaughter.

Just as the Doctor prepares to land the TARDIS, the scanners report that the disturbance is growing bigger. Just then, the TARDIS doors violently swing open.

"Susan my dear," yells the Doctor, "Get back child."

Susan tries run toward her grandfather but unfortunately, she is sucked out into the time vortex like matter into a black hole. The doors close and surprisingly Ian and Barbara were still asleep. The Doctor just stood there, saddened, shocked, and angered. He stood there in silence for half of a minute.

"My dear Susan." Said the Doctor, with sadness in his voice. "My only family." He collapses after what he saw.

Susan, however, is thankfully alive but is hurdling violently through the time vortex, like she is falling. She screams.

"Grandfather, help, please!" she screams. "Please!"

Meanwhile, far into the Doctor's future, a young man named Jethro Cane was assisting with repairs on the TARDIS console.

"Are you done yet?" Jethro yells down to the Doctor.

"Not yet," the Doctor yells back with a highly influential Scottish accent. "Not everything is supposed to go fast, Jethro!"

Jethro rolls his eyes as the Doctor slides from under the console. One mysterious thing about the Doctor is that his species can cheat death by changing physical and mental appearance. That is called the regeneration process. The now looks like a Scot, looks as old as his first body. He is rude and dark, he doesn't understand human beings or care much of their approval. The Doctor is now wearing a dark blue short Crombie-style coat with blue trousers and a white button shirt under the coat.

"You humans are such impatient." The Doctor as he walks to controls to test the ship.

Before he can even touch anything the TARDIS doors swing violently open, catching theattention of the Doctor and Jethro. Susan is then into the TARDIS like a ball. The Doctor remains surprised to see her and runs towards her. He tries to help Susan get on her feet. She luckily doesn't have any injuries nor dead. She looks at the Doctor.

"What happened?" She asked weakly before fainting on the TARDIS floors.

The Doctor and Jethro remain surprised as the TARDIS closes its doors.


End file.
